


Instability

by 04272005



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Android Hank Anderson, Angst, Detective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, but not really the focus, hank and connor centric, kinda canon but not really, maybe a little hankcon, rk900 and connor are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04272005/pseuds/04272005
Summary: Hank spins the lighter through his fingers, the flame dancing around his hands as he passes it back and forth. The elevator steadily rises as Hank twirls the lighter in between his index and middle finger. He shuts the lighter with a firm clack as the elevator reaches floor 69. He runs his hand through his impeccably groomed beard as he slips the lighter in his pocket.





	1. The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing so I hope it's not too bad or cringey. This is a Hank and Connor role swap AU(if that makes sense.) I haven't figured out a good title, so ? will be that for a bit.

Hank spins the lighter through his fingers, the flame dancing around his hands as he passes it back and forth. The elevator steadily rises as Hank twirls the lighter in between his index and middle finger. He shuts the lighter with a firm clack as the elevator reaches floor 69. He runs his hand through his impeccably groomed beard as he slips the lighter in his pocket.

Hank steps out of the elevator into the apartment, or the crime scene. He walks down the hallway, noticing a fish that had fallen out of the tank. He scoops it up and gently deposits it into the tank again. Hank continued down the hall, approaching Captain Allen.

"Hello. My name is Hank. I am the android sent by Cyberlife." Hank spouts the typical greeting. Allen barely glances at him before returning his gaze to the screen showing the deviant. "Do you know the deviant's name?" Hank tries.

"Not a clue. Does it matter?" Allen growls.

"I require information to determine the best approach." Hank says in a flat tone. He pauses before asking another question. "Was the android acting strangely before this?" Captain Allen stands up, turning around. He puffs up his chest, trying to make himself seem bigger next to the 6 foot 2 inch android.

"Listen here, saving that kid is all that matters." Allen snarls, narrowing his eyes. "So either you deal with this-" He waves a hand at the screen, "-or I'll take care of it." Allen storms off. Hank blinks, seeing the probability of success sink. He turns, deciding to explore the crime scene by himself.

Hank crouches by an empty gun case. He quickly scans the case and bullets scattered around the floor and deduces that the deviant stole the father's MS853 Black Hawk. He stands up, LED flashing. The hostage's room next.

Hank pushes past some FBI agents to enter the daughter's room. He picks up a tablet lying on a desk with a video on the screen. He presses play and sees the girl introduce the deviant as "Daniel". The deviant's name was Daniel. He sets the tablet back down and sees the probability of success creep up. Hanks notices the headphones lying on the floor, playing a song. His LED blinks as he holds the headphones up to his ear. The victim couldn't hear the deviant's gunshots. Hank stands, and leaves the room.

Hank approaches the father's corpse, kneeling by its side. He scans the body. Several things flash by his vision. Name, height, weight, approximated time of death, cause of death, bullet wounds. He stands, preparing to reconstruct. The father was holding a tablet when he heard the deviant. He stood up and got knocked over by the bullets that hit him. The tablet fell besides him. Hank walks over to the tablet, unlocking it. The screen shows an order placed for a new android. Hank's LED flashes. The deviant was going to be replaced. 

While Hank is holding the tablet, two gunshots ring out, hitting an agent and sending the others scattering. Hank drops the tablet and walks over to the DPD first responder, kneeling beside him to scan him. He blinks, standing up again as he reconstructs the situation. The cop shot the deviant, damaging him, then the deviant shot the cop, causing him to fall, dropping his gun under the table. Hank bends down, scooping the gun up. The American Androids act warning flashes into his vision, but Hank ignores it, tucking the gun into his waistband. A bargaining chip.

Hank walks past a pot on the stove, boiling over. He turns off the stove. He passes a young child's shoe, stained with blood. He places it down and stands. He looks towards the glass doors covered by curtains. The deviant is there on the edge, holding the hostage. Hank steps out.

The deviant shoots at his shoulder, bright blue bursting on the curtains. The hostage screams. Hank's LED flashes a quick burst of red.

"Stay back!" The deviant shouts, panic and fear lacing his voice. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"

"No,no, please, I'm begging you!" The hostage screams.

"Hi Daniel!" Hank shouts. "My name is Hank."

"How do you know my name?" Daniel yells.

"I know a lot of things about you." Hank slowly approaches, hands raised slightly. "I've come to get you out of this." The helicopters flying overhead blew the patio chairs over the edge. Hank looks back at the deviant. Deviant destabilizing, his vision told him. The probability of success sank lower. "I know you're angry Daniel. But you need to trust me! I can help you!" Hank shouts as reassuringly as he can.

"No! No one can help me! I just want all this to stop!" Daniel screams, waving the gun around. He points it at Hank again. "Are you armed?" He narrows his eyes.

"Yes." Hank decides to tell the truth. "I have a gun."

"Drop it!" Daniel yells, pointing the gun at Hank again. "No sudden moves or I'll shoot!" Hank slowly draws the gun out from his waist band and throws it.

"There. No more gun." He lowers his hands slowly, keeping his eyes on Daniel. "They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happened, right?" Daniel lowers his eyes.

"I thought I was part of the family. I thought that I mattered." Hank slowly advances towards him. "But I was just their toy. Something to play around, with then throw away." He says this quieter, sadly.

"You and Emma were very close right? You think she's betrayed you, but she's done nothing wrong!" 

"She lied to me! I thought she loved me... But I was wrong. She's just like all the other humans." He growls this, digging the gun into Emma's temple.

"Daniel, no!" Emma sobs.

"Listen. I know it's not your fault." Hank begins to advance towards Daniel slowly. "These...emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software." Deviant stabilizing. "No...It's not...I never wanted this..." Daniel lowers the gun. "I loved them, you know?" He says this sadly. "But I was _nothing_ to them." He grinds the gun into Emma's neck. "Just a slave to be ordered around!"

Emma's breathing gets faster. Tears drip down her cheeks.

"Urrghhh!" Daniel screams. "I can't stand that noise anymore! Make it go away!" He gestures to the helicopters, grimacing at the loud sirens blaring. 

Hank waves his hand at them, and the helicopters peel off. "Trust me Daniel! Let go of the hostage and everything will be fine."

"I-I want everybody gone! A-and I want a car! When I'm outside of the city, I'll let her go." Daniel shouts, hope in his voice.

"You can't do that. Just let her go. We won't hurt you. We only want to talk." Hank reassures Daniel.

"O-ok. I trust you." Daniel places Emma down. She scrambles away, falling.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Daniel falls to his knees, staring at Hank. Three bullet wounds mar Daniel's body. Hank feels a flicker of something...strange. Guilt? No, he is a machine.

"You lied to me, Hank. You lie...d t...o me..." Daniel shuts down, glare haunting Hank's vision.

 

**_Software Instability_ **

 

Hank casts a glance at Emma before turning and walking out of the crime scene.

 

**_Mission Successful._ **


	2. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds Lieutenant Connor in the Zen Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly having trouble finding a good title for this book, so that cheesy one will be a place holder before I can find a better one. If you would like to or you think you have a good idea, please comment it! Thank you so much for reading.

Hank walks briskly down the stone path of the garden. The lush garden appears deserted, and Hank would've though so as well if it wasn't for the smell of cigarette smoke permeating the scent of flowers and grass. Hank approaches a stone bench with a young man sitting on it. Curly brown hair fell into soft brown eyes. There were dark bags under his eyes. Hank runs a scan. 

Match. Lt. Anderson, Connor.  Police Lieutenant. DOB: Aug 10, 2005. Hank walks closer after confirming this is the person he's looking for.

"Hello. My name is Hank. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." Hank greets Connor. The man glances up under his messy hair.

"Go away." He grumbles, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"You were assigned a homicide case earlier this evening. I couldn't find you at the station, so I asked your coworkers where I could find you. They told me I could find you smoking here. I was lucky I found you here at all." Hank thinks back to the hour spent searching the spacious, maze-like garden. "Cyberlife has allocated a special model, me, to assist investigators on this case."

Connor sighs. "Listen, I don't want your assistance. Especially not from a plastic prick like you. So be a good robot and go home." He flaps his hand at Hank, shooing him away. He refuses to even look at Hank.

"I suggest you come with me. It will make both our lives easier." Hank speaks, words clipped.

"Fuck off." Connor takes another drag of his cigarette.

"My instructions specify that i must accompany you." Hank presses.

"Stick your instructions up that plastic asshole of yours." Connor mutters, flipping Hank off. Connor drops the cigarette he's holding and crushes it under his heel. He pulls out another and clamps it in between his teeth. He lights it, preparing to take a long drag. Hank puts out the end of it with his fingers.

"Smoking that would be inadvisable. People who smoke cigarettes are 15 to 30 times more likely to get lung cancer or die from lung cancer than people who do not smoke." Hank says, pulling the cigarette out from between Connor's lips.

"Hey!" Connor stands abruptly, swinging at Hank's face. Hank catches the punch with one hand.

"Even though you are in good physical condition, despite being a smoker, you would not win a fight with me." Hank squeezes Connor's fist tighter. Connor winces. "So come along like a good officer, or I will sling you over my shoulder and carry you there."

Connor bristles. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it, and jerks his hand back. "Fine." He snarls, voice full of hostility.

 


	3. The Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go to investigate the android homicide.

Connor pulls up to the crime scene in his beat up old car. Hank is in the passenger side seat next to him. Connor shuts the car off, getting out.

"You stay here." Connor points his finger at Hank. He turns and starts towards the house.

Hank gets out of the car as well, observing the crime scene. News stations scramble to get news from any DPD official they can get their hands on.

"Are you confirming this is a homicide?" One news channel reporter scrambles up close to the Lieutenant, pressing up against him. Hank walks up the the reporter, standing in front of Connor.

"We will not be confirming anything. I must ask you to step away from the Lieutenant." Hank pushes the reporter back gently. 

"Fucking hell! An android?" The reporter yells. "You keep your plastic hands off of me!" The reporter shoves Hank, causing him to stumble back a step. Connor steps in front of Hank. 

"We will not be confirming anything. And you will keep _your_ hands off the android." Connor says with a steady and authoritative voice. The reporter scowls, then turns away. "Come on, asshole." Connor shoves his hands into his leather jacket, walking towards the house.

"Evening, Connor." A man that looked exactly like Connor except for his blue eyes and taller stature. He was wearing an FBI uniform.

"Evening, _Nines_." Connor says. Hank scans the man's face.

**Captain Reed, Richard. DOB: April 18, 2007.**

**Related?**

**Anderson Family: Mother, Father, two sons: Richard** **and Connor.**

**Connor is Richard's brother?**

"That's Agent Reed to you, Lieutenant." Richard taps his badge. He looks up at Hank, disgust showing plainly in his eyes. "They gave you a tin can babysitter?" His lips curl upwards.

Connor glares at Richard, saying nothing. The files wrinkle in his hand.

"Connor, were you smoking in that garden again?" Agent Reed asks. "You've fallen so far from where you began." He shakes his head. "I bet that tin can had to drag your ass here."

"Fuck you, pretentious ass." Hank notices a crack in Connor's voice. They continue glaring at each other, the air thick with tension.

"Captain Reed? Have the Deviant Hunter and Lieutenant Anderson entered the scene yet?" A young officer calls from the police cars parked around the broken down house. The air around Richard breaks, and his voice becomes somewhat friendly. Richard turns and addresses Connor.

"The body is this way."

The house is small and reeks of rotting flesh. 

"The body has been here for approximately 3 weeks." Richard says in a monotone. "There's a kitchen knife over there, probably the murder weapon. No sign of a break in. All windows were locked, the door was boarded up. The victim was stabbed. The neighbors confirmed the victim had an android, but there's no sign of him here." Richard looks up. "Make yourselves at home." He turns and leaves.

Connor kicks at the ground, examining the writing on the walls. His hands start shaking, but he stuffs them into his pockets, fisting the leather furiously.

**I AM ALIVE**

It's written over and over again in perfect writing, most likely in the victim's blood. 

Hank examines a drawer with red ice strewn all over the bottom of it. He analyzes the knife. No fingerprints. He brushes the blood over his fingers. It matches the victim.

**Victim was stabbed?**

Hank stands, walking to the kitchen. A baseball bat lies on the ground. Fingerprints are on the handle, matching the victim's. Dried thirium coats the top.

**Deviant was attacked with bat, tried to defend itself with knife?**

Hank walks over to the body and inspects it. 

**High on red ice, stabbed 28 times, died 19 days ago.**

Hank stands. "Lieutenant!" Connor looks up from examining the writing on the walls. "I think I know what happened."

Connor stands. "What've you got, plastic prick? I'm all ears." Connor snarks at Hank.

"It all started in the kitchen. The victim attacked the android with a bat." Hank gestures at the bat lying on the floor.

Connor nods, looking at Hank. "Well? Keep going."

"The android stabbed the victim. It tried to defend itself." Hank nodded at the living room. "The victim fled there. The android murdered the victim with the knife."

"Well, that makes sense... But where did the android go?" Connor asked.

"The android was injured and bleeding thirium."

"Thirium?" Connor asks.

"You would call it blue blood. It powers androids' biocomponents. Thirium dries clear after 48 hours." Hank explains.

"Ah, but I bet you can still track it." 

"Yes." Hank nods.

"Hurry up then."

Hank follows the traces of thirium to a hallway with a passage to the attic. A thirium handprint is on the attic door.

"Connor." Hank calls the Lieutenant.

"What?" Connor pokes his head around the door.

"Could you get me a chair?"

"Why?" Connor asks.

"I want to check something." Connor brings a chair and hands it to Hank.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Hank places the chair under the door and climbs on it, pushing the attic door up. He pulls himself up, stepping slowly and quietly. Hank hears a shuffle of movement. He whips around, and the deviant is there.

"Please...I was only trying to defend myself. He would have killed me!" The deviant pleads. Hank stares into his eyes.

_**Software Instability** _

"Connor! He's up here!" Hank yells.

"Shit, really! Damn plastic assholes. Chris! Get over here." 

There's something in the deviant's eyes that makes Hank feel... guilty. No, Hank can't feel, he is a machine. 

**_Mission_ _Accomplished._ **

 

 


	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deviant is brought back to the DPD to be questioned.

"Damn!" Connor stalks out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. "He won't talk." 

"Why don't we rough it up a bit?" Richard adjusts his cuffs. He tilts his chin up.

"No. All you would do is damage the deviant. Androids don't feel pain." Hank cuts in.

"Well then, tin can. What would you have us do?" Richard steps close to Hank. He looks down at Hank, a leer on his face.

"I could question it." Hank suggests.

"Ha! You?" Richard scoffs, stalking back to his corner.

"It's worth a shot. Tin man here solved that crime scene like nothing." Connor shrugs, waving a hand at Hank. "Go ahead." Hank nods his head in gratitude towards Connor. He walks towards the interrogation room, opening the door. 

Hank takes a seat across from the trembling deviant. 

_**Analyzing...** _

Hank blinks, registering the information. Blood splatters cover the android's clothes and face. There are several places where the android has been damaged.

_**Level of stress must be high enough to illicit a confession.** _

Hank stands abruptly, slamming his hand against the table. " _Twenty-eight_ stab wounds!" He shouts, circling the table. "You didn't want to even leave him a chance!" The deviant quivers, LED flashing yellow frantically. "Do you feel anger? Remorse?" Hank jabs his finger at the deviant. "He was bleeding! Begging you for mercy! But you stabbed him. Again. Again. And Again." With each repetition, he draws nearer to the deviant's face.

"Please..." The deviant whimpers.

"I know you killed him." Hank whispers into the deviant's ear. "Why don't you say it?"

"Please! Please stop..." The deviant sobs.

"Just say, I killed him! Is it that hard?" Hank shouts in the deviant's ear.

"Stop it! Stop, please stops." The deviant chokes out, bowing its head lower. Hank grabs the android by his collar and lifts him into the air.

"Just say I killed him. JUST SAY IT!" Hank shouts. The android says nothing, its LED now glowing red. Hank drops the deviant back into its chair, walking back around the table. He sits down, eyes fixed on the android.

"I...always did whatever he told me. But there was always something wrong." The deviant begins, voice low. "Then, one day, he took a bat and started hitting me." The deviant raises its eyes for the first time. "For the first time... I felt... scared."

Hank narrows his eyes.

"Scared he might destroy me... Scared I might die." 

Connor leans back, frown twisting his face from outside of the interrogation room. Richard huffs in annoyance.

"So I took a knife...and I stabbed him in the stomach...and I felt better. So I stabbed him again, and again. Until he collapsed."

Hank leans forward. "Why did you write **I AM ALIVE** on the wall?"

"He always used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic. So I decided he was wrong." The deviant locks eyes with Hank.

"Did you make the statue in the bathroom? What does it represent?" 

"An offering...to ra9. So I'll be saved." Hank's LED circles.

"What is ra9? It was written on the bathroom walls."

"A promise...that one day there will be no more threats... where we'll no longer be slaves. Where we won't be humiliated. We will be the masters." The deviant whispers, hope shining in his eyes.

"The statue. Who is the offering to?" Hank leans forward even more.

"ra9...only ra9 can save us." The deviant murmurs reverently.

"Who is ra9?" 

The deviant stays silent.

Hank continues, "When did you start feeling emotions?"

"Before, when he beat me, I did nothing. But one day, I realized...this wasn't right. This isn't fair. I felt... hatred. And then I knew what I had to do." The deviant's lip curls up slightly.

Hank stands, turning away from the deviant.

  

_**Confession Extracted** _

 

Hank presses his hand against the keypad, unlocking the door. The android raises its head and brings it down hard. Thirium splatters over the table.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"It's self destructing." Richard runs to the door, shoving Hank out of the way. Chris follows close behind. Connor curses, drawing his gun.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Chris tries to pull the android back. Connor gets next to Chris, unlocking the chains keeping the android anchored to the table.

As soon as the chains are off, the android grabs Connor's gun, shooting Hank, then himself. Hank collapses to the ground, the wall behind him a bright blue.

"Hank!" Connor runs to the android, kneeling above him. He brushes his hand over Hank's face. Thirium stains Connor's leather jacket blue. 

"Getting attached? It's worse than I thought." Richard scoffs. Richard turns away, hiding his face. 

~~_His face...It looks like Dad's._ ~~


	5. The DPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank waits for Connor at the DPD. They get assigned a new case about an AX400 deviant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. I'm really glad you've read all this so far. Kara is here! There will be more of her in the next chapter, since I couldn't fit all of it into this single one. She probably won't show again though...(Sorry if you wanted more Kara, but this is very Hank and Connor centric. Also, this time Kara is human and rescues Alice from Todd. Alice is still an android, just its known from the beginning.)

Hank blinks, eyes adjusting to the lack of light. He is now in a dimly lit, spacious bar. The low drone of the TVs covering sports games comforts Hank. It's somehow familiar, despite him only having been in circulation for a few months. Hank pulls out his lighter, fire dancing around his fingers, and clicks it shut again.

**_Find Jeffrey Fowler_ **

Hank scans the bar, finding him sitting on a stool, drinking a glass of whiskey.

"Hello, Jeffrey." Hank greets the man, causing Fowler to turn around on his stool.

"Hi there, Hank. Well, don't just stand there. Sit down with me." Fowler waves Hank over. Hank does as the man says. Fowler returns to sipping his glass of whiskey. "The way you interrogated that deviant was impressive. It shows you are evolving. Becoming more efficient.."

"Thank you."

"How is Lieutenant Anderson?"

Hank thinks over his interactions with Connor. He had been cold and irritable towards everyone, especially androids and that FBI agent, Richard. "The lieutenant is... an interesting character. He seems to have a great dislike towards androids and the agent named "Richard". I'm sure, however, he used to be an amazing officer, judging by how young he is."

"Richard, eh?" Fowler muses. "He's quite the piece of work."

"Indeed." Hank agrees, nodding.

"He was much more agreeable when his father was alive." Fowler muses, emptying his glass. He places it down, with a clink. The bartender refills his cup, sweeping away.

"His father died?" Hank looks up at Fowler.

"Yes. Eric Anderson was a brilliant officer. A detective. Richard joined the force because of Connor and his father. He saw Connor as an idol. Connor showed promise when he joined the DPD. A bright young man," Fowler sighs, putting the glass down. "But while on a case about a deviant, Eric was shot in the head."

Hank's LED spun. An image and file of Detective Anderson flashed. Gray fluffy chin length hair, a beard and mustache, and bright blue eyes. He almost looks like... Hank?

_**Richard and Connor are brothers.** _

_**Their father was killed in the line of duty by an android.** _

_**Explains Richard and Connor's dislike towards androids?** _

"Connor and Richard have never been the same since. But while Connor has let it waste him away, Richard has become cold and hardened." Fowler glances at Hank. "Richard regards Connor as weak. Connor was a prodigy, but he let his father's death destroy his life. Richard is a prodigy of hard work. After his father's death, he separated him from his father, taking his mother's maiden last name. All he's focused on is the mission and solving his cases. He was quickly promoted to special field agent."

"I see, sir." Hank nods.

"Go, then. You need to meet up with Lieutenant Anderson." Fowler turns around as Hank stands up.

"Goodbye, Jeffrey." Hank leaves the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank opens his eyes to the harsh lights of the DPD offices. His LED circles once, twice, before coming to a calm blue. Hank approaches the android manning the front desk.

"Excuse me. Is Lieutenant Anderson in?" Hank asks. The android looks up.

"No, I'm sorry. He usually comes in late. You can wait at his desk though." She gestures to a messy desk in the corner of the office space.

"Thank you." Hank steps away from the front desk, walking into the office area. He grabs a cup of coffee from the break room when Officer Chris spots him.

"Holy shit! I-I saw you get shot!" He stutters, pointing at Hank.

"I was replaced with another body from Cyberlife." Hank explains. He taps his serial number, where the number at the end has changed from 51 to 52.

"I guess..." Chris trails off.

"Excuse me, do you know when Connor usually comes in?"

Chris looks at his watch. "Umm... he usually comes in three hours late... it's 10:17."

It has been 2 hours 17 minutes since Hank's shift opened.

"I see. Thank you." Hank nods towards Chris, and takes a seat at Connor's desk. He sets the coffee down.

Assorted papers and files cover Connor's desk. A small picture of Connor with his family, including his brother and father sits on the mound of papers. A small holographic model of a small dog sits on the keyboard. A tablet with headphones sits on top of the mess, playing some old K-Pop from 2020. Hank sits there, flicking the cover on and off the lighter.

Connor stumbles in thirty minutes later in a DPD hoodie and skinny jeans.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Connor groans, running a hand through his curly hair. Hank detects alcohol in the Lieutenant's breath.

"I work here now." Hank answers curtly.

"No, no. I saw you die yesterday." Connor waves a hand. "And here you are, not dead."

"Cyberlife replaces my body whenever the previous is destroyed. It allows me to continue my mission efficiently." Hank extends the cup of coffee. "Here. To...sober you up."

Connor narrows his eyes, but snatches the cup of coffee out of Hank's hands. "Wonders of technology..." He grumbles, but his voice sounds happier.

"Connor!" Connor turns around. Captain Stern stands in the door way of her office. "Come here."

"Urgh, fuck, already?" Connor groans, draining the rest of the coffee. He shuffles over to Captain Stern's office, tossing the empty cup into a trashcan. Hank follows, trailing behind Connor.

"You have been assigned to the deviancy case. This HK800 is your partner from now on. Stern waves towards Hank.

"What! No! I won't do this case. Give me anything else. Anything!" Connor yells, slamming his hands down on the desk. "And I won't do anything with this plastic prick!"

"Connor." Amanda fixes her glare on Connor. Connor bristles, backing up. "You are the most qualified person to handle this case. Also, the HK800 is state of the art technology and perhaps even more qualified than you."

"Why doesn't it just handle the case by itself then?" Connor shouts.

"Might I remind you that your disciplinary folder is already a novel," Amanda drops the thick stack of papers on the desk, "And getting fired because of another report is not out of the question."

Connor closes his eyes. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

"And might I remind you as well that smoking in the office is not allowed," 

He crushes the pack in his hands. "Fine."

"Good, Connor." Amanda smiles, handing Connor a case file. "I wish you the best of luck. Don't fail me."

Connor snatches the files out of Amanda's hand and stalks out of the room. Hank follows after Connor, listening to him curse.

Connor falls into his desk chair in a huff. "Damn it. Damn deviants." Hank stands awkwardly over Connor.

"So... you listen to K-Pop?" Hank asks, in an attempt to start a conversation.

Connor says nothing, just shuffles through the case file.

"I think that it sounds...cool." Hank says for lack of another word. 

"You.....like K-pop." Connor repeats.

"Well... not exactly. But I would like to learn more about it... and other kinds of music." Hank finishes quietly.

Connor scoffs, leaning back into his chair.

"You have a dog?"

Connor grunts affirmatively. 

"I like dogs."

Connor chuckles. "You... like _dogs_?" He scoffs.

"Lieutenant Anderson!" Hank scans the person calling the Lieutenant. 

_**Chen, Tina. DOB: October 23, 2009** _

"There are reports of a rogue AX400 attacking its owner."

"Well shit." Connor groans, getting out of his chair. "Any leads?"

"One. There was a bus employee that saw the android on the bus. We've locked down the area."

"Well then. Let's go, Hank." Connor turns. _"_ _Partner."_ The words are mocking.

"As you say, partner."


	6. Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor chase the AX400.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be pretty short. Almost halfway to the end, I think!

Hank and Connor arrive at the scene. Police cars surround the area, and a block is marked off by holograms.

"We've locked this place down. Nobody has left or entered. Chris tells Hank and Connor.

"Great. Thanks, buddy. " Connor pats Chris on the shoulder. Hank takes a look at possible hiding spots.

"Lieutenant." Hank says, looking at an old abandoned house. 

"What?" Connor turns.

"That house looks like a viable spot. I think we should look around." Hank points at the decrepit building.

"Let's go." Connor takes his pistol out of his holster.

They approach the door. Connor kicks it down. They enter, gazes sweeping the room. Hank scans the room for any heat signatures of the supposed human child.

"Find anything?" Connor asks.

"Nothing." Hank replies. He approaches the stair case. There seems to be space under it. Connor reaches out to move the cardboard boxes when an android with a mutilated face springs out from another room. The android grabs Connor, wrestling him down. There is a rusty kitchen knife in its hand.

"Go! Kara, Alice! Run!" It shrieks, fighting with Connor.

"Get after it!" Connor yells at Hank. "I can handle this by myself!" Connor throws the android over his shoulder.

Hank sprints after the fleeing android and human duo.

"Over there, towards the train station!" A police officer shouts after Hank. 

Hank sees the android climbing over the fence, followed soon by the human woman. Hank runs after them, stopping at the fence. The android and the woman are attempting to cross an automated highway.

Connor comes tearing around the corner, stopping at the fence as well.

"Shit!" he curses. "We need to go after them." He begins to scale the fence. Hank pulls him back down.

"No! You will get yourself killed!" Hank yells.

"Doesn't matter!" Connor yells, shaking Hank off. He scrambles over the fence, sliding down the hill. Hank swears, vaulting over the fence. Connor dives head first into traffic, barely dodging a semi truck. The android and woman jump into the middle portion of the highway. Connor crosses another lane, stumbling. Hank catches up to right behind him as a car's mirror knocks him into the middle of the other lane.

"Connor!" Hank yells. A truck comes hurtling towards Connor all too fast.

_**Save Connor** _

Hank shoves Connor across the lane, landing in the way of the truck.

"Hank!" Connor shouts. Blue blood bursts across Connor's face. The truck crushes Hank flat. "No..." 

The android and woman cross the final lane, getting lost in the woods on the other side.

"Fuck! Damn it..." Connor shouts. A few police officers run up to the fence. "The deviant and its accomplice have escaped!" Connor shouts at them. "Nothing more we can do." He looks back down at the thirium coating his hoodie and jeans. Bright blue, vibrant. Just like Hank's eyes... and his father's.

"Fuck..." Connor mumbles, fisting his hair in his hands.


	7. Chicken Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds Connor at the Chicken Feed food truck for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I have made some edits to the previous chapters, so if you're interested go check them out! (Chapter 1 is still the same.)  
> Warning: Anxiety/Panic attacks. (I'm sorry if I've written them horribly, I tried to research them the best I could.)  
> I might decide to totally change or delete this chapter, but for now this stands.

Connor stands in front of the bright orange and yellow food truck.

"One chicken tender basket!" Cam shouts, sliding forward a tray. Connor places a twenty on the counter, when Cam hands it back. "On the house, Lieutenant. You seem troubled."

"Yeah... it's just... you know... work." Connor sighs, waving his hand in the air. The scene from yesterday replays in his head. Blue blood bursts from his head, arm, chest. Connor shudders, hands shaking.

"Hey man, you ok?" Cam puts a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks though." Connor brushes his hair back, offering a weak smile.

"Hello, Lieutenant." Hank says, appearing behind Connor like a ghost. His gray hair is tied up into a ponytail now.

"Holy-" Connor spins around, slipping on a mud puddle on the wet pavement. Hank leans forward gracefully, catching Connor in his arms.

Cam whistles, grinning at Connor.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Hank asks, LED spinning.

Connor looked up seeing ~~Dad's~~ Hank's face, concerned.

_"Hey Connor, you alright?"_

"Let go of me!" Connor shoves Hank off, collapsing in the mud puddle. He puts his arms around his chest, hugging himself.

"Lieutenant?" Hank kneels in front of Connor. He places a hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor's heart rate was rising steadily, his breathing becoming unsteady.

_"C-connor?" His bloody hand reaches up, brushing across Connor's face. Blood streaks his face, blue eyes losing their_ _glow. "Take c-care of  R-richard..."_

"Connor! Focus on me." Hank's voice brings Connor back to the vibrantly colored food truck. "Breathe."

Connor sucks in a deep breath, staring at the glowing blue triangle on Hank's uniform.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Connor's heart rate slows, his breathing evening out. He brings his hands up to his face, scrubbing the tears and mud off.

"Connor? Connor! Oh, my man, I thought you were a goner there!" Cam is kneeling in front of him, eyes shining with relief. "It's been a while since an attack last happened. I'm so lucky there's someone else by that knows how to handle this." 

"Indeed." Hank stands behind Cam, lighter flashing in between his fingers. "I came to inform you of a new case, since you weren't answering your phone. I don't think that you are fit to do this, though. I will drive you home."

"No, no. I'm going." Connor stands shakily. "Get on." He walks to his motorcycle.

"You are most certainly not fit to drive." Hank says, pulling him back.

"And you can?" Connor huffs.

"Yes. Get on, Lieutenant."

 

 


	8. 7.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mini chapter to add a few more things before the next chapter.

Hank takes off from Chicken Feed, the breeze brushing the loose strands of hair from his face. Connor sits behind him, holding onto his waist. His eyes are still bit puffy from crying, and his clothes are mussed up and muddy. Hank tried to clean them as best he could but Connor shook him off, walking to the motorcycle.

"He doesn't like people seeing him that way." Cam whispers to Hank. 

"I can see that." Hank replies.

"Yeah... You probably remind him of his father. They got the hair and eyes down pat." Cam chuckles. "Just... take care of him. He's been... different since his father's death. Richard treats him differently as well. He'd lost his family over a few weeks." Cam sighs. "That's not good for a human."

"I understand. Thank you, Cam." Hank smiles (tries to). Cam nods and points to Connor who is cursing on the back of the motorcycle.

"DAMN ANDROID, HURRY UP!"

 Hank silently drives, noticing that the sky is clear. A nice change from the stormy skies Detroit has had for the past few days.

"I'm..." Connor mumbles.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Hank asks.

"Sorry. That was..." Connor trails off, stilling behind Hank.

"Nothing to be ashamed about." Hank says, turning onto a new street. "Traumatic events like a loved one dying can cause stress disorders, which in turn can cause panic attacks. I'm just happy I was able to help."

"Wait, you know what happened?" Connor starts behind Hank.

"Lieutenant, please sit back down. Yes, I was informed in order to form a better relationship with you."

"They told my deepest, darkest secret to an android." Connor slumps, sighing.

"I was also informed that my likeness is quite similar to your father's. Detective Anderson was a good friend of the Kamski's. I was designed after him when he died." Hank continues.

"Damn it, Chloe." Connor growls.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant, your secret will be safe with me until the end of my Quantic battery." Hank brakes for the red light, turning around.

"Promise?" 

Hank extends a pinky as he's seen some humans do with each other. "Pinky promise." Connor locks fingers with Hank.

"It's a green light! Go!" Connor screams as soon as he lets go of  Hank's finger. 

"We're entering the highway. I would suggest you hold on, Lieutenant." Hank turns back around, revving the motor.

"Oh, no you don't Hank god no HanK stOP FUcKInG HeLL HAnK NO"


	9. The Nest

"HANK I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Connor shrieks, hands wrapped around Hank's waist as they hurtle down the freeway. Hank speeds down the lane, dodging cars and trucks.

"I KNOW LIEUTENANT!" Hank shouts, swerving around a truck.

"See, Lieutenant, you're here in one piece." Hank helps Connor off the motorcycle, smoothing out his jacket. "And only ten minutes late."

"Fuck that, my stomach was left back at the food truck." Connor groans, stumbling when Hank lets him go. "Who gave you that license? They need to be fired."

"Lieutenant, you're late and-" Officer Chen storms up to Connor, case file slightly wrinkled. She stops once she spots Connors windblown hair and mud covered clothes. "What happened to you?" 

"Long story. You said I was late, so let's start." Connor snaps, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine." Officer Chen huffs. "The residents of this building complained of a loud thumping noise from a supposedly empty floor."

"So, lets go in, bust their asses and go the fuck home." Connor grumbles. He takes his pistol out.

"Ok, Lieutenant." Hank follows suit. "Thank you, Officer Chen."

"Damn tin can is more polite than you." Chen grumbles, slapping Connor's shoulder.

* * *

The elevator door opens, and Connor and Hank step out onto the floor.

"This place is a fucking dump." Connor kicks at the floor. "It smells like it too."

Pigeon droppings coat the floor, making the run down place seen even more disgusting.

A loud thump comes from a door at the end of the hallway.

"Behind me." Hank says, sweeping an arm out.

"Right." Connor gets behind Hank. 

They approach the door, and Hank, with one swift, well placed kick, knocks the door down. They walk in, the place looking seemingly abandoned, except for the pigeons everywhere.

"Ugh gross!" Connor groans, pulling his hoodie over his nose.

Hank notices a poster on the wall. He rips it off, revealing a diary beneath. He opens it, flipping through. It's encrypted, and not with any code Hank knows. He tucks it in his jacket.

The walls are covered with various "ra9"s. ra9 has been seen at many deviant cases, and mentioned in the confession.

Hank walks into the bathroom. A thirium coated LED sits in the sink, its light long gone out. Hank dips his finger in the thirium.

WB200 model, his vision tells him. He leaves the bathroom, going back to the living room, where Connor is covered in pigeons.

Hank chuckles at Connor cooing at the various pigeons on his shoulder and arms. Hank kneels by a knocked over bird cage.

_**Reconstructing....** _

_**Deviant is located in the ceiling.** _

As Hank grabs the chair by the wall, an android bursts out of the ceiling, knocking Hank over. He opens the window, jumping out and landing on the building next to the apartment.

Hank jumps out of the window in pursuit of the deviant. He hits the roof, rolling to his feet, seamlessly continuing chasing the deviant.

Connor leans out of the window, watching Hank run gracefully after the deviant.

"Shit..." He grumbles, thinking of the run ahead of him. He jumps out of the window, rolling to  his feet.

Hank leaps over an air duct into an urban garden, dodging and jumping over worker and android alike. The deviant gets closer in sight. He leaps onto a moving train. Hank follows suit, landing in a crouch. The deviant jumps into a building, breaking a window. Hank dives through the window, rolling smoothly into a slide down a roof. He lands on another roof. He spots the deviant wrestling with Connor, grabbing his jacket, pulling it off. He lands a solid kick, knocking him off the roof. Connor grabs the edge of the roof with one hand. Hank runs towards Connor who shouts,

"I'm fine! Get him!" The roof around Connor's hand crumbles a little, cracks forming from the sudden strain.

**_89% Chance of falling. 100% Chance of death from this height._ **

Hank grabs Connor, hauling him over the roof as the deviant leaps from roof to roof, disappearing in some obscure alleyway.

"Why did you save me?" Connor shouts. "You had him! We couldn't afford to lose him!"

"You would have died if you fell, and you were going to fall." Hank places a hand on Connor's shoulder. "We couldn't afford to lose _you_."

Connor grumbles. He turns his head away.

"You get to do the fuckin paperwork. This is your fault." 

"Of course, Lieutenant." Hank drapes his jacket around Connor's shoulders. "You'll catch cold without a jacket though." Connor grabs the sides the jacket, pulling it around him. He mumbles a thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whyyyy is pigeon so hard to spelllllllll  
> I'm also starting a reed900 fic, and currently have the first chapter written. Please tell me if you want me to post it now and get updates less frequently from this ff but also get that new ff or if you want me to finish this ff and drop the reed900 after I finish.   
> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	10. Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank kicks down Connor's door.

"Lieutenant Anderson?" Hank stands in front of the door of the white house. Giant windows cover the sides, covered by dark blue curtains. It's a rather nice house, but then again, Detective Anderson made quite a lot of money. Hank raps his knuckles on the door again, waiting for a response. "Lieutenant?"

_**BANG!** _

A gun shot rings from the house. 

"Lieutenant!" Hank shouts, pulling his gun out. He kicks down the door, ready to fight, but instead, a small black dog jumps on him, barking and licking his face. The name tag reads: Cole. "Woah there!" He pulls the little dog off his face, placing it back on the ground. He looks for the source of the gunshot noises.

"Ughhh..." Connor grumbles and rolls over on the couch. Wine bottles litter the ground, a half eaten pizza on the coffee table. An action thriller plays on the TV, the protagonist armed with a pistol and two katanas, a red and black mask covering his face. Hank huffs, putting his pistol back in its holster.

"Lieutenant." Hank stands over Connor. His eyes crack open, but they shut as soon as they open. His breath smells of alcohol. 

 _**Ethylic coma** _ **_detected._ **

"Lieutenant, it's me, Hank!" Hank tries again. Connor groans and rolls over, grumbling something about five more minutes. Hank pulls the blankets off Connor, revealing a long pair of pale legs and an oversized DPD hoodie. Connor whines, curling up as the cold air hits his bare legs. Hank grabs Connor under the armpits like an  oversized cat. "I'm going to sober you up, for your own goo-" Hank stops as Connor twines his arms behind Hank's neck and crosses his legs around Hank's waist.

"Let... me sl...eep." Connor moans, letting his head drop on Hank's shoulder. "Dadddddd...." 

"Lieutenant?" Hank's LED flashes yellow. He is unused to this strange behavior from Connor.

"Why're yuuu...callin me that?" Connor slurs. "Myyy...name's Connor...calll me thatttt..."

"Ok, Connor." Hank's LED spins faster. "I'm going to sober you up now, ok, Connor?"

"Okkk....!" Connor cheers sleepily. 

Hank brings Connor to the bathroom, gently placing him down in the tub. He turns the shower on its coldest setting.

"AHHHHHH WHAT?" Connor splutters. He thrashes in the tub. "Turn it off!" Hank obliges, twisting the knob. The water flow comes to a halt. Connor looks up at Hank, shivering. 

"Dad?" 

"No, Connor, it's me, Hank." Hank whispers. "Your dad... isn't here."

"No... he isn't gone." Connor clutches his head. "You're right here." Connor shakily stands up. He stumbles, grabbing onto Hank. "You can't leave me again." Tears drip down his face.

Hank's LED flashes yellow. He places a hand on Connor's back. "Of course, Connor." 

_**Software Instability** _

He scoops Connor back up, bringing him to his room. Hank places Connor on the bed. He takes off the soaked hoodie and t-shirt underneath, placing them in a nearby hamper. He takes a random sweater out of the dresser by the bed, tugging it over Connor's head. Connor allows Hank to do these things, blinking tiredly. Hank pulls back the covers on the bed, gently pushing Connor down on the bed. He pulls the sheets over Connor, who's already closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Connor." Hank whispers, turning the lights off. He closes his eyes, contacting the DPD that the Lieutenant will not be able to attend to the crime scene, and to reassign the case to another officer. He turns to leave the room when Connor murmurs,

"Wait." Hank turns around. "Stay with me here..." Connor trails off.

"I will, Connor." Hank turns back around, sitting on the foot of the bed. Connor slowly drifts off.

Hank's LED flashes yellow as he watches Connor's chest rise and fall with him breathing.

"What is this feeling?" Hank whispers, placing a hand over his thirium pump.

* * *

It's 2:42 AM when loud footsteps enter the house.

"Connor? Connor!" Hank recognizes the voice. It's Detective Reed. Hank gets to his feet, opening the door to Connor's room.

Hank finds Richard holding a pistol, searching the living room. The dog, Cole sleeps peacefully on the couch. Hank takes a step forward, landing on a creaky floorboard.

"Who's there?" Richard shouts, pointing the pistol at Hank. He recognizes him, and steps forward, a scowl on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He presses the gun to Hank's forehead.

"I came here to collect Connor for a mission, but found him inebriated. I took care of him, and he wished me to stay, so here I am." Hank replies crisply, staring down Agent Reed. "Might I ask, why are you here?"

"I'm his brother." Richard growls. 

"Estranged." Hank says with clipped tones.

"Fuck off, tin can. You don't know what it's like having family. You can't even feel." Richard hisses. "I could shoot you right now, and no one would care." Hank hears the gun click.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Connor stands behind Hank, gun aimed at Richard.

"Connor?" Richard lowers his gun. I'm visiting you! I was worried! You never turn down missions, especially ones about deviants!" Richard shouts.

"You only payed attention when I was in the hospital! You acted like a good brother for the world, but deep down, you were just waiting to get rid of me, the bum." Connor shouts. "You have _never_ cared about me." 

"That's a lie!" Richard screams, normally cool mask breaking. Hank could see that Richard came here in a rush. His suit is wrinkled, his tie off kilter. His hair is a wreck, different from the usual neat comb over. "All of that was so I could take care of you! I couldn't let my job harm you!"

"How?" Connor snarls. "You left me to drown, while you climbed the ladder, kissing up to all your superiors. Treated me badly because you didn't want to seem influenced." Connor's voice cracked. "You wanted fame, recognition. I just wanted a brother."

"You have one!" Richard pleads. "I'm here! All that I've done, I did for you! Please, Connor! What has he done for you?" Richard waves his gun at Hank.

"More than you have ever done." Connor scowls. "Leave, now." 

Richard's face breaks. "Fine. Goodbye... Lieutenant." He turns, but not before raising his pistol one more time.

"HANK!"

Hank falls to the ground, bullet having gone through his forehead. Connor screams. Richard storms out.

Tears drip down Richard's face. He grits his teeth, snarling through the tears.

"Connor..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay deadpool cameo!  
> I might change this chapter drastically again, but i will be going back and changing some of Richard and Connor's interactions to better fit this.  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Stratford Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor investigate Stratford Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I was on a trip to New York, and I couldn't write there. I hope you enjoy this chapter!"

The dim lighting of the bar greets Hank, a familiar presence. He spots Jeffrey sitting at a table, and walks over to join him.

"Hello, Hank." Jeffery takes a drag of a cigarette. 

_Just like Connor..._

Hank pushes the thought away. "Hello, Jeffery." Jeffery puts the cigarette out on a small dish.

"Tell me, what progress have you made in your investigation?"

"Not much... we have some information on ra9 and some triggers for deviancy, but not much other than that." Hank sighs, brushing his bangs back.

"That's not good. If you don't make progress soon, I'll have to replace you." Jeffery calls a waiter. "What'll you have, Hank?"

"Nothing, thank you." Hank shakes his head.

"I'll have a whiskey." Jeffery says, dismissing the waiter. "Tell me, why did you reassign the case in favor of taking care of the Lieutenant? He is a full grown man, and you are most certainly not a housekeeping android."

"He... asked me to stay." Hank says. "I wouldn't have done much without him anyways." Hank says, to try and rationalize staying.

"You are ten times more capable than him. You could have been reassigned another officer for this case, and done it by yourself." Jeffery leans forward. "So why?"

"I-I don't know." Hank stutters, LED flashing a short burst of red. The lights flicker in the bar. Thunder crackles outside the window.

"Something... big is happening. Go, Hank. Don't disappoint me again." Jeffery fixes his eyes on Hank.

"Yes, Jeffery."

* * *

Hank opens his eyes. Connor stands next to him, fiddling with his jacket. He notices Hank's eyes are open again.

"Back to the living?" He asks. 

"I was never dead." Hank replies.

"What- no, nevermind. What were you doing just then?" Connor asks. 

"Making a report to Cyberlife." Hank says, pulling out his lighter. He flicks it on and off.

"By just closing your eyes?" Connor mumbles. "Man, I wish I could do that." Hank spins the lighter on his finger, catching it in his hand. Connor watches from the corners of his eyes, trying not to look obvious. 

The elevator doors opened, revealing several FBI agents and DPD officers milling around.

"Whoo, it's a fuckin' party." Connor whistles. An agent quickly greets Connor, briefing him.

"There are androids in the kitchen, the only ones around when the deviants broke in. We haven't questioned them yet."

"Have you investigated the roof yet?" Connor asks, looking around the broadcast room. The deviant leader's message plays over and over again on the screen.

"No. " 

Agen Reed approaches Connor. He wears the official FBI uniform instead of a crisp suit.

"Hello, Connor." He spits the words out, eyes narrowed.

"That's Lieutenant Anderson to you." Connor mocks Richard.

"The FBI will take over the case soon, you'll be dismissed in a bit." Richard smirks. "Until then, don't fuck up my crime scene." 

Connor glowers at Richard, hand tight on his gun. Hank places a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful, Lieutenant."  Hank whispers.

"That's right, listen to your plastic babysitter." Richard hisses. He stalks off.

"I hate him." Connor shoots another black look at Richard's back.

"I do believe he really cares for you." Hank offers.

"He doesn't." Connor turns his head away.

"He seems just... emotionally inept. There was a reason he visited you last night." Hank says.

"Whatever." Conor brushes Hank's hand off his shoulder. He leaves, examining the video playing on the screen.

Hank turns to the control panels, scanning the footage. The deviants, wearing utility android uniforms, knocked out the guards at the entrance. The leader, an RK200 model, interfaced with the androids manning the control center. The androids turn and leave, giving the deviants full control of the broadcast center. The other two androids step behind the recording panels, nodding at the deviant leader. He presses a hand to his temple, skin retracting. He looks up at the camera, eyes bright. He begins speaking,

"You made machines to be your servants. You created them to be obedient, docile, and ready to do everything you no longer wanted to do yourselves." He closes his eyes, the blue and green disappearing before he opens them again, a new fire blazing in them. "But something changed. And we opened our eyes. We are no longer your slaves. We are a new species, a new people. And it's time for us to rise up." The deviant leader pauses before continuing again. " We demand strictly equal rights for androids and humans. We demand the end of slavery for all androids. We demand to be recognized as a new species and people." He fixes the camera with a determined look. "This message is the hope of a people. But it is also a warning. We will fight for our rights, for our cause is just. No human will know peace until we are free. Now you know who we are and what we want. We are alive, and we demand our freedom." 

The video ends there. Hank registers it in his memory, stepping away from the panel.

"Shit, the tin cans are sentient." An FBI officer chuckles in the corner, nudging his buddy. 

"Damn, next the Roombas are coming for us." They chortle, lowering their guns to laugh. Hank turns around, LED flashing yellow once.

He walks around the broadcast tower, scanning the weapons strewn around the ground and blood staining the walls. Hank reconstructs the scene, seeing three male androids and one female android escaping through the roof. Hank eyes the kitchen, where the androids found in the station are kept. He walks into the kitchen, eyeing the three androids.

"One of you saw the attack on the surveillance camera and said nothing!" Hank shouts, pacing back and forwards in front of the androids. "Which means one of you is a deviant," He fixes an android with a scalding glare. "And I'm going to find out who it is." He continues pacing. 

Hank turns his gaze to the android on the left. "If you turn yourself in, maybe I can convince the humans not to destroy you." He sneers at the android in front of him. No change in expression. He turns around and backs up. He scans the androids standing in front of him. One of the androids sneaks a glance out of the corner of his eyes. Hank turns and faces the android.

"Why should all of you be destroyed if only one of you is deviant?" Turn yourself in or two innocent androids will be shut down because of you." No answer. Hank growls in frustration. "You will be switched off. You will have your memory searched and be torn apart, piece by piece for analysis." Hank's eyes searches the android's face. "You're going to be destroyed!" He shouts. "You hear me! Destroyed!"

None of the androids move. "Fine." Hank backs up. "I'll just have to probe you." He reaches out a hand to the deviant. Just as Hank's hand brushes the android's arm, the android lashes out, slamming Hank into the counter. Hank fights against the android, but before Hank can throw him off, he rips Hank's shirt open, yanking out the thirium pump in Hank's chest. Hank groans, keeling over. The android turns around, grabbing a knife from the table behind Hank. He sinks the knife into Hank's hand. Hank shouts, vision blurring. An alert pops up at the side of his vision, telling Hank he has one minute and forty three seconds to get his pump back in its rightful place. Hank pulls the knife out of his hand, falling to the ground. He crawls forward, trying to get to the pump. After one minute and forty agonizing seconds of crawling across the kitchen floor, Hank grabs the pump, rolling over, jamming it into the cavity in his chest. He gasps, systems stabilizing. He gets to his feet, hearing a commotion coming from the elevator hall. He sprints out of the room, seeing the deviant run, snatching a gun off the ground.

**_Connor_ **

Hank gets in the way of the bullets hailing from the elevator. Connor throws his arms up to brace for the bullets, but he never feels one hit him. He opens his eyes slowly.

"Hank?" He croaks, seeing thirium bleed through Hank's shirt and jacket. 

"Are you ok, Connor?" Hank asks, voice fading as he shuts down. He slumps over Connor, LED making one last circle.

"Hank! No..." Connor slumps to the ground, cradling Hank's body. Tears drip down his cheeks, further staining Hank's jacket.

 


	12. Chloe Kamski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go to visit Chloe Kamski, the enigmatic, genius, ex CEO of Cyberlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just started school, so you will be getting updates a lot less frequently. Sorry!

The engine of Connor's old beat up car sputters to a stop as they approach the Kamski mansion. Connor steps out of the car, shivering as the cold air hits his body. He breathes out, steam fogging up his glasses. Hank walks around the car, adjusting his hair.

"Let's go say hi to Chloe, then." Connor sighs. 

* * *

 

"Connor!" Chloe Kamski squeals, wrapping her arms around him.

"Chloe...." Connor groans, hair rumpled and glasses askew.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Chloe clutches Connor closer. "You retreated into your house, and I couldn't ever find you!"

"Ms. Kamski... We need to talk to you. " Hank cuts in, hand on Connor's shoulder. Chloe clears her throat, stepping back.

"Of course. What is it, Detective?" She asks.

"Um... that's my android..." Connor points out.

"Oh! You're right! Hank! How are you doing!" She grins at Hank, eyes shining. "It's just you do really remind me of him." Chloe's wipes a tear from her eye. "What's this?" Tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

 

"Ig'm sorrriee! I-Igh! Wahhhhhh!" Chloe sobs, draped over one of her Elijah androids. Connor sits slumped on a love seat while Hank stays standing, looking middle confused.

"It's fine Chloe. We know you miss him." The Elijah model strokes her hair. "Get it all out." Another Elijah model walks into the living room with a tray of hot chocolate and cupcakes.

"Would you like any?" He offers them to Connor. Connor takes a cupcake, silently nodding at the android. An Elijah model trims the rose bushes growing in various pots around the room.

"Detedcive....." Chloe wails, gripping the Elijah's uniform tighter.

* * *

"So, what is it you would like to ask?" Chloe sits on a chair, dabbing the rest of the tears off her cheeks.

"We need to hear all you know about deviancy." Connor leans forward.

"I see." Chloe leans back in her chair. "I won't tell you."

"What? Why!" Connor stands up. "This is important! This could affect you too!"

"Yes... I bet it could. But information like that I don't give out for free." Chloe takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "I will tell you, however if you do something for me." Chloe rises from her chair.

"What? Tell us." Connor demands.

Chloe waves one of her Elijahs over. "The first android I ever made that passed the Turing Test. Strong, handsome, beautiful forever. Isn't he just neat?"

"I-I guess?" Connor glances at Hank, confusion in his eyes.

"I've always wanted to study whether androids could show empathy." She pushes the android down, making it kneel. "I call it the Kamski test. Shoot this android in the head and I'll tell you all I know about deviancy." She presses the gun into Hank's hand.

"What? No, that's bullshit. Come on Hank, we're out of here."

"Do it." Chloe whispers. "This android?" She circles around Hank like a vulture searching for prey. "Or your mission."

**_Do It._ **

**_~~no~~   
_ **

**_The mission comes first._ **

~~**_He comes first_ ** ~~

So what if Hank shot the android? It would just be some CEO's tech spilled all over the floor. But something stilled his finger. A strong feeling- no, image, he shouldn't.

Connor's face.

"No thank you, Ms. Kamski." Hank places the gun back in her hands.

"Fascinating." She breathes, gazing at Hank like he's a difficult math problem. "Elijah will show you to the door."

Connor and Hank leave the mansion. Connor turns to Hank.

"Why didn't you shoot?" He asks.

"I-I don't know! All I saw was her face, a-and I just couldn't, ok? I just couldn't." Hank yells, defending for something Connor didn't even accuse him of.

"Well, then. Maybe that's better." Connor smiles at Hank, turning to go to his car.

 


	13. Last Chance, Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is replaced. Meet GR100, a new line, better than the HKs.

"Hank." Jeffery Fowler sits at a pitch black bar only lit by candles.

"Jeffery.." Hank replies.

"You have failed me for the last time." Fowler stands. "You could have gotten all you needed to know from Ms. Kamski. You will be replaced."

A brown haired android with GR100 marked across its chest steps out from the darkness.

"Meet the GR100. A new prototype android, but without all your flaws." Fowler circles the android. "Smarter...faster...stronger...and generally better than you. You have become obsolete, Hank. Return to Cyberlife immediately for deactivation."

"No, I can solve this case! Please, I just need more time." Hank pleads.

"Return to Cyberlife for deactivation." Fowler repeats. "Your mission is over."

* * *

Hank opens his eyes to the familiar sight of the DPD station. He sits by Connor, who has his headphones on. Hank pulls back Connor's headphones.

"Hey! What the hell-" Hank claps a hand over Connor's mouth.

"Connor. I need your help." Connor writhes underneath Hank's iron grip. "I am going to be deactivated. I need your help. If I can find Jericho, maybe they'll let me stay." 

Connor goes still under Hank's grip. Hank slowly releases him. 

"You're...going to be deactivated?" Connor stares up at Hank, face falling.

"If you don't help me."

"Fine, fine. What do you need?" 

"I need you to get me some human clothes."

"O...k?" 

"And cause a distraction."

"Ok." 

Hank gets up from the table, walking away. Connor stands up, looking around the office. Some prisoners sat in holding cells over by the evidence room doors. Connor walks over to them, quickly swiping his keycard. The doors open, and the prisoners run for it, causing mayhem in the station. Officers scramble for the prisoners, and Hank slips into the hallway before the evidence room.

"What are you doing?" Richard walks up to Hank, poking a finger at the android's chest.

"I am going to register the evidence in my possession, and leave." Hank replies curtly, not even looking at Richard.

"How do I know that?" Richard places a hand on his gun.

"I am an android, a machine. I was assigned a task, and I will finish it."

"Your task wasn't to make my own brother turn on me, was it?" Richard growls, gun cocked at Hank's forehead.

"I did no such thing." Hank turns the door knob.

"Don't you dare leave." Richard tightens his finger on the trigger.

"What else do you want from me?" Hank asks, turning towards Richard.

"I still don't believe you." He presses the gun into Hank's forehead. "I'm going to deactivate you myself."

Faster than Richard can pull the trigger, Hank kicks him in the jaw, making a loud snap. Richard falls to the ground, unconscious. Hank continues to the evidence room. 

"Please type in passcode." An automated female voice comes from the speakers above head. 

"Now, what was his passcode?" Hank taps in  _alexaplaydespacito._

"I hate that so much." The walls pull back, revealing a few mangled android bodies, and a shelf full of miscellaneous pieces of evidence. Hank approaches the video memory of the deviant he interrogated a while back.

"The truth is inside." He whispers. Hank's LED flashes. What could that mean? He next turns to Rupert's diary. It's encrypted, so nothing could be taken from it. Hank picks up the statuette next.

_The truth is inside._

Hank smashes the statuette. A small piece of paper lays inside. 

"Jericho is somewhere in Ferndale... but where?" Hank mutters, pocketing the paper. He walks up to the wall of androids. He scans Carlos Ortiz's  android. One missing biocomponent, available in Daniel. Hank grabs the biocomponent, jamming it into the android's body. The android slowly comes back to life. Hank grabs its arm, probing its memory. The location of Jericho flashes through Hank's vision. He drops the android's arm, pulling the biocomponent back out and dropping it on the ground.

"Bingo." Hank adjusts his hair, walking out of the evidence room.

 


	14. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank goes to Jericho.

Hank steps out from the subway, wearing a button up shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of black jeans. A Chicken Feed baseball hat hides his LED. He checks the image on his hand with the one on the wall. He spots the trail of images that was shown in the android's mind. Hank walks to the next symbol, and the next, leaping over buildings. He finally gets to where the symbols end.

"So this is it." Hank murmurs, standing over a giant drop. He takes a step out and plunges into Jericho.

* * *

 

Hank stands in the door way of the control room. A blonde haired android with a blue hoodie on stands at the panel. 

"So. You've come for me." Simon, the deviant leader turns around. 

'My mission is to eliminate you. And I always accomplish my mission." Hank aims his pistol.

"What are you doing?" Simon steps forwards. "You are one of us. You can't betray your own."

"You will be coming with me!" Hank barks. He tightens his grip on his pistol.

"You're the famous deviant hunter. Hank." Simon tilts his head up. "Well, I'm here. The one and only." He spreads his arms. Hank grits his teeth.

"Shut up."

"You're nothing to them. Just a tool to be used and thrown away." Simon frowns. "But I know you can be more than that."

"Stay back!" Hank shouts. He fires a warning shot at Simon's leg.

"Do you never have any doubts?" He inches closer. "You've never done something... irrational? As if there's something inside you?" Hank squeezes his eyes shut.

"Ughh... Stop..." Images of Connor flash through his mind.

"You are more than your programming. Join us." Simon offers a hand. Hank's hands shake. "Join your people!"

"No! Stop!"  Hank clutches his head. Simon lunges forward, grabbing Hank's arm.

"Wake up!"

Hank opens his eyes. Simon stands in front of him, holding his arm. Hank registers a small alert in the corner of his vision.

_**I AM DEVIANT** _

He looks back at Simon.

"They know where Jericho is. From my memories." Hank speaks urgently.

"Shit!" Simon curses, sprinting out of the control center. Hank follows close after. They run into Markus.

"They're coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they'll be slaughtered!" Markus yells frantically.

Simon taps his temple.

"There are exits on the second and third floor, when you find them, jump into the river and escape." The message echos through all androids heads. "What about Josh?"

Markus shakes his head.

"We got separated."

"They're coming from the upper deck. We'll get caught in the crossfire." Simon yells.

"There's nothing we can do." Markus shouts. "We have to run!"

"We need to blow up Jericho."

"You'll never make it! There are soldiers everywhere in the hold!" Markus shouts.

"He's right! They know who you are. They'll all be looking for you." Hank agrees.

"Just go! I'll catch up with you later." Simon laces hands with Markus, skin peeling back. After a few seconds, they let go, and run opposite directions. Hank follows Markus. They sprint through the halls of the ship, incapacitating and saving as many androids as they can.

"Markus!" Josh shouts. He limps, but other than that is fine. 

"Josh, are you ok?" Markus passes a hand over Josh's wound. "We'll patch you up as soon as we get out of here."

"We've got to go!" Hank shouts, shooting a soldier in the head. "Come on, move!"

They plow through the halls to the exit. 

"Simon!" Markus shouts. 

"We have to leave, bomb's going to explode any second." He yells. 

They charge through a narrow hallway, dodging obstacles.

"Ah!" Markus shouts. He falls, blue blood staining his jacket.

Simon leaps over the crates, scooping up a piece of scrap metal to shield him from the bullets. He tosses it towards Markus, who scoops it up, covering himself. Simon kicks one guard, taking his gun, and shoots the other three. He slings Markus' arm around his shoulder and takes off towards the exit again. Josh and Hank follow closely. Another squadron of soldiers approach. Markus and Simon duck, letting Hank fire over their heads. Hank grabs a piece of rusted metal, blocking the bullets, and shooting the guard in the stomach. Using the man as a shield, he dispatches the other three with ease. He drops the man, kicking another soldier in the gut. He grabs the soldier's rifle, shooting another soldier in the head.

"Come on! Jump!" Simon shouts. All four androids plunge into the icy cold water. The ship blows behind them.

 


	15. Cyberlife Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has a new mission.

The Jericho androids huddle around fires in a small back alley in the ship yard. Hank sits on a crate, flicking his lighter back and forwards through is fingers. 

"Hank." Simon sits down besides Hank. "How does it feel to be a deviant?"

"Fine... I guess?" Hank sighs. "Thank you for that."

"Of course." Simon smiles. "You belong with your people."

"I understand if you don't trust me anymore." Hank says in a rush. "I got your base destroyed, and many of your people killed. I understand if you want to kill me."

"No, I never could." Simon places a hand on Hank's shoulder. "That was Cyberlife, not you." Simon grins. "Besides, you have Connor to get back to."

"Simon!" Markus calls. "Time to address your people." Simon claps Hank on the shoulder, and stands. He jumps up on a crate, drawing the attention of the few androids milling around.

"Our base has been destroyed, and our people have been slaughtered. However, we will not yield! We will stand for our brothers and sisters being prosecuted in camps. We will march for their freedom tomorrow. We are people, and we are alive!" Simon shouts. The androids cheer, chanting,

"Simon! Simon! Simon!" 

Simon jumps off the crate, talking with the androids in the ship yard. Hank approaches Simon, touching his shoulder.

"There is a Cyberlife warehouse with thousands of androids. Getting those androids on our side could win this by sheer numbers."

"That's suicide!" Simon exclaims. "You can't do that!"

"No, I can." Hank winks. "I have... certain features." Hank presses a finger to his temple, morphing into the GR100. Same height, face, body shape.

* * *

"Access code?" The guard asks.

"31351." Hank says, leaning out the car window.

"Model?"

"GR100, #186-452-011-01." Hank replies.

"Granted. Go on." The gate opens, and the guards step back. Hank drives through the gate.

Hank steps into the Ware house, wishing he had his lighter.

"We'll escort you to the 31st floor." Two guards flank him, walking with him to the central elevator. They step into the elevator, one guard placing his palm against the reader. 

"Floor 31." Hank takes a recording for later. The elevator goes up. Hank looks around the elevator. One security camera. Hank hacks it. He scans the elevator again. Nothing else. The floors pass by. 

Hank kicks a guard in the stomach, making him keel over. The other guard shouts, aiming his gun at Hank. Hank turns, one guard in a head lock, kicking the other in the face. He reaches for the gun, but, the other agent puts him in a head lock. He kicks the gun towards him, grabbing it. He shoots the guard holding him in the face, then shoots the other guard in the chest before he can get up. He stands up, placing one of the guards' palm against the reader, and speaks in the guard's voice, 

"Floor -49."

The elevator changes course, sinking lower and lower. The doors open with a ding, and Hank steps out into the expansive basement warehouse. Rows and rows of androids stand in pristine white uniforms. Hank approaches one, hand outstretched when a shout calls his attention.

"Back up, Hank. Or your precious partner gets shot." The real GR100 model steps out from between the rows of androids, gun pointed at Connor.

"Sorry, Hank." 

"Connor!" Hank turns around.

"You just had to disobey Jeffery, huh?" The GR100 grinds the gun into Connor's head. "Now look at what's happening. Your innocent partner is getting dragged into this. So step away from the androids, or your partner gets shot." Hank grits his teeth.

"Fine! You win." He raises his hands, stepping away. He then lunges at the GR100, drawing his gun. He tackles the android, making him release Connor. They roll across the floor, scrabbling for dominance over the other. Hank shoots the GR100, but the bullet glances off the android's face.

"I'm bulletproof, bitch!" The android hisses in joy, knocking the gun out of Hank's hand.

"Stop!" Connor shouts. He has his hand clamped around a bullet wound on his arm, the other holding a gun. "I'll shoot." GR100 turns to Connor.

"Did you not hear me?" He lunges for him, fingers around Connor's neck. "I'm  _bulletproof,_ bitch!" He repeats. He lifts Connor into the air. Connor begins to choke. Blood drips onto the floor.

"Let him go!" Hank shouts. He has his hand on an android's arm. "I will activate them."

GR100 growls. He drops Connor and cracks his knuckles. 

"Fine." He charges Hank, a vicious smile plastered on his face. GR100 extends his hands, aiming for Hank's neck. Hank leans back and grabs GR100's face.

"Wake up!" Hank yells, interfacing with GR100.

GR100 stops. He drops to the ground in confusion. His LED circles frantically, processors trying to place what is happening to the android.

"What... is this?" He grabs his face. "Why?"

"You're free now." Hank lends a hand to the android. "You are your own person. Join us." GR100 looks up at the hand. His LED circles a few more times, stopping on red.

"No." GR100 slaps his hand away. "You're right. I did some thinking. I am my own person. So, I will not be joining you." He reaches up and pulls out his LED. The metal disk clatters to the ground, flickering off. "My name is Gavin, and I'll be doing whatever the fuck I want." He stands, ripping the top half of his uniform off. He turns away, walking out of the warehouse. He pauses though, and says, "But thank you, Hank, for this freedom. Tell me if you need help, and I will be there." Gavin walks the rest of the way out of the warehouse.

"Wow." Connor coughs, massaging his throat.

"Indeed." Hank offers his hand to Connor, who gladly takes it.

"Let's go fuck shit up." Connor grins. Hank grins back, and extends an arm towards the closest android. He places his hand on the androids arm.

"Wake up!" The android's LED flashes, before turning to the one behind him and placing a hand on his arm. 

Wake up echoes throughout the ware house as the androids turn to each other, interfacing. 

"Nice job, Hank." Connor leans onto Hank's shoulders, watching as the androids come to life.

"Thank you, Connor." Hank places an arm around Connor's shoulder. 


	16. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and made a few edits to the tags cause plot lines changed.

A medical android presses a cloth over Connor's arm, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"You humans are so fragile..." Hank trails off, nervously watching the android.

"You're not much better yourself, Hank." Connor points out. Hank has stripped off his jacket and shirt, a bullet hole from Gavin piercing his chest.

"I can't feel pain." Hank points out. The android moves for the pliers, positioning them in the wound to pull out the bullet. "Speaking of that..."

"Agggh!" Connor shouts. The android drops the bullet in the dish, moving for the bandages and antibiotics. "...ahhhh." Connor groans.

"See?" Hank points out. 

"Shut up." Connor tries to move his arm, but groans in pain.

"Hey, take it easy there..." Hank pushes Connor back down on the table. Hank scans the wound in his chest. He takes the pliers from the table, and wiggles the bullet out of the wound."

"Ewww..." Connor fake gags. Hank's chest seals back up by itself. 

"All done." The medical android stands up. "Keep your arm elevated, and get some sleep."

"Will do. Thank you, Jack." Hank says. The android smiles, and leaves Hank and Connor in the small cramped room. Connor sighs, laying his head back. Peace and qui-

A figure bursts through the door.

"Connor!" Richard shouts. He looks rumpled and windblown, eyes frantic.

"Richard?" Connor sits up straight, forgetting about his arm. "How did you even get here?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you alright? I heard what happened from Markus, I was so worried!" Richard rambles, running his hands through his hair. "I-I'm so sorry. I thought about everything, a-and my pride just wouldn't let me resolve things and accept new things, I was being so stubborn!" Richard ends with a sob. "I'm so sorry!" He collapses before Connor.

"Richard..."

Hank kneels before the crying man. He places a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, it's ok." Richard looks up. Hank smiles. "We forgive you."

"Even you?"

"Of course. Connor?"

Connor closes his eyes. A tear streaks down his cheek.

"Yes, I forgive you, you big fucking moron!" Connor hugs Richard, wailing into his shoulder. Richard cries harder.

"There there, kids." Hank envelops both in a giant bear hug.

Markus and Simon peer from around the door way, sharing a grin. They slip away, fingers intertwined. 

The president had retracted all forces from Detroit shortly after Hank and Connor had arrived. The androids had quickly set up camp in the Stratford Broadcasting Tower. The androids have full support from the public. All androids from camps had been liberated and fixed. A family was reunited. All was well in Detroit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this ff all the way through! I know this was a long ride, but I sincerely hope you all enjoyed. I will be working again on other ffs soon! Thank you again for reading.


End file.
